Pohatu (2015)
Pohatu was a Toa and the Master of Stone on Okoto. History After being summoned by the Protector elders, Pohatu and the other Toa landed on Okoto and embarked on a quest to find the Mask of Creation and battle evil. When Pohatu landed in the Region of Stone, he was greeted by the Protector of Stone, and the two set off together to claim the Toa's Golden Mask of Stone. After traveling through the region for weeks, the two finally found the Toa's mask. However, they soon realized they were followed by Skull Spiders, which the Protector decided to hold off. Before the Protector could be overtaken, Pohatu claimed his mask, and threw one of his Stormerangs, taking out a few of the creatures. He then created a sandstorm, defeating the rest of them. A little while later, the Toa traveled to the Ancient City. Upon arrival, he met the other Toa, and was greeted by Tahu. After Tahu and Kopaka scuffled over leadership, Pohatu sensed an evil presence and quieted the others. The Lord of Skull Spiders immediately appeared in front of the team. After Gali was struck down by the massive spider, Pohatu formed a sandstorm and charged at the latter, only to have it shoot a web at his mask, knocking the Toa down. After unifying with the other Toa, Pohatu threw his Stormerangs at the Lord of Skull Spider's face, disorienting him. After Onua defeated the Lord of Skull Spiders, Pohatu and his fellow Toa heard Ekimu speaking to them through their Golden Masks. He applauded their great bravery, and instructed them to find his resting place somewhere in the Ancient City. Upon arrival there, Pohatu said that he did not feel comfortable there, and he felt another evil presence. Unseen by him or any of the other Toa, a skeletal hand burst out of the ground behind them. Personality Pohatu is renowned for his stamina. Like a rock, he is utterly stubborn and immovable, and is arguably the toughest of the Toa. Though he is for the most part fearless, he is also known to be afraid of the dark, as well as initially disliking scorpions.He is also quite serious. Powers and Tools Pohatu possesses the ability to break boulders the incredible strength necessary to throw them at his enemies. His main weapons were twin Stormerangs that could be attached to his feet and become Jeterangs, allowing him to fly and create a sort of "mini-tornado" in the process. While using this, he also carries a reserve Dagger. Those have since been replaced with an elemental crystal blade of stone, with a chained boulder on one end. He formerly wore the Mask of Stone, as well as the Golden Mask of Stone. He now wears the Unity Mask of Stone and Golden Unity Mask of Stone Trivia *Pohatu is the smallest of the 2015 Toa sets, containing only 66 pieces while the others contain at least 85. **He has less pieces than the Protector of Stone, which has 67 pieces. **Official photos of Pohatu show he has clear bright yellow pieces, but his set contains clear neon greenish-yellow pieces instead. ***This is the case for most stone affiliated characters in the reboot (the colors are close anyway). *His power of Stone includes the ability to control Sand, at least in the form of sandstorms. *Pohatu mentioned he hates scorpions, which is very ironic, since Ketar is based on one and they are destined to be partners. External Links *Pohatu at LEGO BIONICLE's website *The 2015 sets at BrickJournal de:Pohatu_(2015) Category:Stone Category:Toa Category:2016